


Thoughts of the Grinch

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem about the Grinch in a nice way. Enjoy, read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of the Grinch

The Grinch is mean and not nice  
The Grinch has a goofy face  
The Grinch doesn't have many friends but that would be on his   
Christmas list


End file.
